Highway to
by juleblume
Summary: Severus findet einen neuen Herren und ist ihm gnadenlos unterlegen ein Versuch ob ich es noch kann...


Highway to

Warnung: bin ich wahrscheinlich total aus der Übung deshalb auch nur ein Plotbunny…)

Situation: Alles wie Band 7 nur das Hermine Severus mit einem unglaublich schwierigen Zauber das leben retten… Na da einsteigen und anschnallen es geht los aus den

**Highway to ….…**

"Warum nur" fragte sich der große dunkele Mann immer wieder " ist mein Leben das wirklich wert gewesen????

Immer wieder wanderte er durch die schmalen Gänge seines Labors und immer öfter wanderte sein Blick zu den giftigen und tödlichen Tränken in seinen Regalen und sie wurden mit jedem Blick anziehender.

„Lebensschuld - _schon klar_"

„musst dich revanchieren – _aber immer"_

„ du bist dazu verpflichten – _seit wann du?? Hallo_"

„ kannst uns nicht im stich lassen_- sicher??"_

Und wieder war darauf hineingefallen, wieder war er in eine Gemeinschaft gerutscht, hatte er durch die Todesser nichts gelernt?

Nein wieder war er in etwas hineingeschliddert und er konnte nur hoffen dass das Ende diesmal schneller kommen würde als beim letzen Mal.

„wo ist eigentlich dieser verdammte Potter wenn man ihn mal braucht" er zuckte bei diesem Gedanken zusammen. Wer hätte gedacht dass er sich jemals nach Potter sehen würde? Soweit war er schon gesunken… Er wartet das Potter ihn retten schon wieder … Die Tränke wurden ihm immer sympathischer….

Er spürt wie das Zeichen brannte, er spürte es nicht nur an der stelle wo es angebracht war sondern es schien ihm als würde sein ganzer Körper dadurch brennen….

Die Zeiger an der Uhr schienen sich langsamer als sonst um die Uhr zu quälen…

Er ließ seinen Blick durch sein ehemals penibel aufgeräumtes Reich gleiten. Von Ordnung war hier nichts mehr zu sehen… Severus überlegte sich welcher Fluch es ebenfalls schaffen würde in so kurzer Zeit so viel Chaos anzurichten… Ihm fiel keiner ein

Er musste es zugeben, er hatte seinen Herren und Meister gefunden und er war ihm einfach in jedem Punkt unterlegen gewesen…

Das musste er sich eingestehen und es schmerzte und wie… Er hatte sich unterworfen und versucht zu dienen doch er hatte versagt

Je länger er sich umsah umso öfter erkannte er das Zeichen seines neuen Herren…

Endlich schien die Zeiger der Uhr ein Einsehen zu haben und verkündete ihm das Ende seines Martyriums…

Da war es das Geräusch das ihn erlöste …

Ein klopfen an der Tür, und da war sie seine Helden, seine Retter!!!

Hermine und Harry!!!!

Wie gern wäre er ihnen um den Hals gefallen das sie ihn wieder gerettet hatten.

Nein diese Freude, Hermine und Harry Potter waren gekommen und ihm zu retten

Hurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Harry sah sich grinsend in Snapes Räumen um konnte sich das grinsen nicht verkneifen als er fragte:„Klare Niederlage nach Punkten oder Severus?"

Severus schmeckte das gar nicht aber er war seinen Rettern so dankbar dass er nur grimmig blickend, er musste ja den Rest Schein wahren den es noch gab, nickte.

Hermine kam aus seinem Wohnzimmer mit seinen Herren und Meister auf dem Arm der plötzlich ganz müde und geschlagen aussah.

Severus war es egal nur raus und nie wieder kommen.

„Bitte verschont mich und lasst diesen Kelch in Zukunft an mir vorbei gehen" bettet zu allen Göttern und Göttinnen die ihm einfielen.

Als sie in der Tür standen erhob der Meister den Kopf und befahl" Onkel Sevi, spielen wir morgen wieder? Ich lass meine Sachen schon mal da…."

Severus rieselte es eiskalt durch die Adern diese Drohung…

Aber da war der Dämon eingeschlafen und wurde von Hermine nach draußen getragen…

Harry konnte sich kaum mehr an sich halten als er sich in der Tür umdrehte und versuchte ernst zu bleiben: „Ähm Severus ich will mich ja nicht einmischen aber ich finde nicht das dir der Hello Kitty Haargummi steht… wobei das schwarz und das Pink…

Mit dem Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung und Selbstachtung warf er dir Tür hinter Hermine und Harry und ihrer Tochter in die Tür.

Da war es das Zeichen….. immer noch auf seinem Kop…. Und der Meister wollte wieder kommen!!!!

Es gab keinen Zweifel mehr, er war ein Gefangner der Schuld auf dem Highway zur Hölle nein viel Schlimmer sie sollte wieder kommen und so mit war er weiter hin auf dem Highway… und der neue Meister wird ihn weiter auf diesem Highway bringen….

Auf dem Highway to Hello Kitty…

Liebe Metallica Fans seid gnädig mit mir…ich mag den Song auch aber ich kann nicht anders das Plotbunny geht einfach nicht weg und ich habe doch schon Möhren ausgelegt also bitte gnade

Und falls es doch das ein oder andere Rewie gibt könnte mich das eventuell motivieren weiter zu schreiben und auch meine anderen Geschichten zu beenden

Nein das ist keine Erpressung sondern aggressives Verhandeln… na gut vielleicht ein kleines bisschen Erpressung aber nur ein ganz kleines bisschen…

Ganz liebe Grüße

Julia


End file.
